onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gekko Moriah's Crew
Deleting Request Reason What do you mean with "We don't do articles of people we don't know."??? 21:49, March 14, 2013 (UTC) They (the name of the crew) aren't named. Just merge this with Moriah's page. 21:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I think he means the actual name is "Gekko Moriah's Crew" just like "Blackbeard Pirates" it's very basic but is still a name. That's what I mean. The crew is named, even if only in Moriah's page. http://img706.imageshack.us/img706/1066/screwr.jpg 22:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I really doubt that's what it means. It's most likely just referring to them being his crew, but isn't the actual name. "Moriah's crew was killed". Blackbeard's is totally different Sewil. It isn't the Gekko Moriah Pirates. 22:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) When a crew hasn't a name - ex. Albion or Doughty - they're all named as "Pirate (Captain)" and not as "Albion's Crew" or similar. In Doflamingo's case, for example, the name is not given and it's reported only as "Shichibukai". 22:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It's conjectural and there's barely any information on it. Wanna know why we don't have pages for Doughty and Albion's crews? Because we don't know dick about them, most importantly the crew names. We don't even know if Thriller Bark is his original ship. I'm deleting it. 22:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) THIS is just what I'm saying. Nor Albion or Dourghty has "pirate crew names", but they're just named as "pirates". so, if Moriah's crew has a name, there would be a reason: it is the official name!! 22:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Do we know who are in the crew? What flag they have? We don't have "Marco Phoenix's Devil Fruit" or "Tony Tony Chopper's Medical Journal" for this reason. 22:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You guys keep misreading what he's saying. He said that the databook called the crew "Gekko Moriah's Crew" (I still don't think it means it's the name of the crew though...). Maybe Klobis can expand. 22:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Did he call it that, or was it simply being referred to? 22:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) as shown on the upper image, moriah is referred as "Gekko Moriah's Crew (Captain)". That's all. In other cases of unnamed crew, that's not named, then this name is an official one or they didn't had named it. 22:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You're gonna have to put that into better context. 22:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I understood it perfectly. That's all what there's there. We have a crew name, his captain and this one's subordinates (absalom, hogback, perona and the zombies). This is enough for me to say we have a full crew. 22:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) For all we know he was simply reiterating that Moriah had a crew before he decided to go with zombies. 22:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) If it was like this, he was named as Crocodile, with a "former" before the text. 22:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Gekko Moriah is Crocodile? 22:57, March 14, 2013 (UTC) He means that if it was supposed to be displayed as his former crew, it would've said so with a "Former"-text before. exactly. sorry me for the engRish, I'm italian at all... 22:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC It still seems like a conjectural reference and not an actual name. 23:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "In other cases of unnamed crew, that's not named, then this name is an official one or they didn't had named it.", basically normally they wouldn't put anything there if there wasn't a name of the crew. Since when is that a rule? 23:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Apparently that's the way they do it in databooks. Don't ask me. If there're various example of it, then it can be considered as a rule. 23:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I still get the feeling it's just taken from a direct quote from the manga rather than something official. 23:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Why? 23:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what the article said but any new information should have been merged to Moria's page. SeaTerror (talk) 23:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Because that's how it was written when someone mentioned his old crew getting wasted by Kaido. And it's completely atypical of normal crew names. 23:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) The manga never mentioned a "Geko Moria no Ichimi". The only similar thing is when Moriah talk about his former compaigns' departure, calling them "nakama". 23:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Right, and it not being called ichimi, kaizoku-dan or alliance is not normal for crew names, making me think it's just a conjectural name. 23:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) He meant in the manga, not in the databook. I refer to my previous statement. 02:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages